This application relates to an insert for providing a threaded nut within a component.
Any number of applications use a nut insert to provide a threaded nut. A nut insert typically includes an aperture which receives threading.
The nut insert is placed within openings in the component and, thus, provides a way of providing the threaded aperture without having to actually work on the component itself to include a threaded aperture.
In the prior art, nut inserts are typically provided of a rectangular shape in a dimension perpendicular to the central axis of the threaded aperture.